original_roleplayfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wie funktioniert RolePlay?
RolePlay funktioniert überall anders. In diesem Fall wird Roleplay per Nachrichten gemacht, was bedeutet, dass man mit Nachrichten rp't und somit bei diesem Fall bei dem Roleplay die Literatur benutzt. Roleplay gibt es in verschiedenen Arten mit der Literatur und damit man auch weiß, was genau so ungefähr passiert und damit es übersichtlicher ist und besser zu verstehen ist, wurden im Laufe der Zeit "Zeichen" oder Ähnliches erfunden und rangesetzt, an Nachrichten, damit man weiß, ob eine Nachricht nun eine Tat, Aussage, oder was-auch-immer ist. Diese Seite soll Neulinge, Neuanfänger und noch Unerfahrene dabei helfen "gutes" RP zu machen. Dies soll man keineswegs als wirklich "offizielles" Guide sehen, wurde aber offiziell vom Original RolePlay Wikipedia gemacht. Hiermit werden nicht die weltweite und auch nicht landes- bzw. deutschlandweite "Vorlieben" im RP aufgegriffen, sondern die, in dem Server Original RolePlay. Dies war nochmal wichtig zu erwähnen. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass es zwingend woanders anders ist und anders funktioniert. Man kann dieses "Guide" auch für andere Server nutzen. Es werden auch nicht unbedingt nur Sachen aufgegriffen, die in Original RolePlay gut ankommen, sondern auch in anderen Servern gut ankommen und/oder gut ankommen könnten. Schreibweisen im RP, deren Zeichen und deren Bedeutungen: Normal - Text = Aussage. Beispiel: "Hallo, wie geht es dir?", "Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause.", "Es war nett mit dir." Natürlich kann man mit den normalen Texten größere Texte machen. Also man könnte auch Sachen wie "Ach, keine Sorge. Ich war nur gerade eben etwas holen, weil ich noch etwas vergessen hatte. Du hattest ja Durst, richtig? Ich habe noch was Wasser geholt, welches ich vergessen hatte. Ich bin erst darauf gekommen, als du mich gefragt hattest, ob ich noch Wasser da habe." schreiben. Was auch oft gerne gesehen wird (vor Allem im Roman RP) sind Sachen wie "sagte sie.", oder "fragte er.". Damit wird nicht nur der Text ein bisschen "gefüllt" sondern kommt für manche auch etwas lebendiger, echter und für manche sogar besser rüber. "*", oder "_" vor- und hinter der Wortgruppe - kursiv = Aktion, oder Tat. Beispiel: "geht zum Laden.", "geht zum Park", "beißt in dem Apfel". Natürlich kann man auch hier etwas längere Texte machen: "Er ging zu dem Park und setzte sich auf der Bank, während er seine Zeitung öffnete und sich etwas durchließ. 20€ ab sofort pro Monat für ein Monatsabonnement bei den Busfahrkarten? Er konnte das nicht nachvollziehen und wurde leicht gereizt, als er das auf der Zeitung las, weswegen er von seiner Zeitung wegblickte und seine Augen zu den Enten, die im See schwammen glitt." ''zum Beispiel. Wie bereits oben erwähnt wird es sehr gerne gesehen, wenn man an normalen Texten Sachen wie "''sagte sie.", oder "fragte er." dazuschreibt. Was auch noch gerne gesehen wird und zu gutem Roman RP gilt, ist, wenn kursiv und normaler Text in einer Nachricht "verbunden" sind, quasi. Damit sind Nachrichten, wie "Guten Morgen, Schatz. sagte sie. Ich habe dir Frühstück gemacht. Es liegt in der Küche am Herd. sagte sie, während sie auf dem Frühstück auf dem Herd deutete. Hast du denn gut geschlafen? Fragte sie ihn dann, als ihr einfiel, dass er letztens öfters Mal in der Nacht aufwachte." gemeint. "//" vor- und hinter der Wortgruppe - // mit Schrägstrichen "umhüllt" // = Gedanken Beispiele: // Darauf habe ich ja mal gar keine Lust zu... //, // Warum mache ich das überhaupt? //, // Ugh, es ist Montag... // Auch hier sind längere Nachrichten, wie "// Och man... Ich muss mich noch morgen mit meiner Freundin treffen... Ich meine klar, ich mag sie ja, ich habe aber gerade so überhaupt keinen Bock drauf... Ugh... Na ja, ach, egal... Ich werde meine Meinung bestimmt später noch ändern, wenn ich dann bei ihr, oder halt mit ihr da bin... Es ist bestimmt nur der Hinweg... Aber na ja... Keine Ahnung... //". Hier wird es auch sehr gerne gesehen und sehr oft als "gutes" RP angesehen, wenn man dazu noch Sachen wie: "dachte er.", oder so dazuschreibt. "||", oder "bzw. "" vor- und hinter der Wortgruppe: Spoiler markiert, oder als SMS markiert = SMS, Nachricht, oder Anruf. (Anruf nicht unbedingt.) Beispiel: "SMS an @user [ Hallo, wollen wir uns treffen? ]", "SMS an @user ||Hey, es hat Spaß gemacht, letztens.||", "SMS an @user [ Ich muss gehen, tschau. ]". Man kann natürlich auch hier wieder eine etwas längere Nachricht bzw. einen längeren Text schreiben. "SMS @user [ Ja, hallo, ich bin gerade im Park. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir uns treffen könnten... Ich wäre am Café und würde auf dich warten. Vielleicht könnten wir uns dann auch ein wenig unterhalten und unser Gesprächsthema letztes Mal wieder weiterführen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Michael. ]" Was auch noch gerne gesehen wird, sind Sachen, wie: "nimmt seinen Handy raus und schreibt @user an. [ SMS @user ] [ Hallo. Wie geht es dir? Ich komme gleich und bin gleich da, ok? Ich bin nur noch mal kurz etwas machen und packe noch kurz. Danach komme ich so schnell, wie möglich zu dir, ok? ] schrieb er und warf aus Hektik das Handy wieder schnell auf dem Bett. Danach ziehte er sich um und war noch kurz etwas packen. Als er dann fertig war, nahm er wieder sein Handy und ging mit einem schnellen Tempo aus seiner Wohnung und lief in einem schnellen Tempo zu @user". Also, wenn man kursiv bzw. Aktionen mit SMS zusammenbringt. Auch, wenn man dahinter noch "schrieb er", oder "schrieb sie hektisch", oder Ähnliches daranhängt, wird das auch gerne gesehen. Man kann aber natürlich noch einen Schritt weiter gehen und alle vier Sachen (Aussage, Tat/Aktion, Gedanken und SMS) in einer Nachricht zusammenbringen: "Ja, klar, ich könnte ihn noch gerne anschreiben, wenn du willst, dass er mitkommt. sagte sie, wobei sie gleichzeitig dachte: // Eigentlich habe ich auf ihm gerade keine Lust... Aber wenn er das mag, mach ich es gerne für ihn. Sein Akku ist ja auch schwach... Ich schreibe ihn mal an, ich werde bestimmt schon irgendwie meine Meinung wieder ändern, wenn er wieder da ist... Hoffentlich... // Sie nahm ihr Handy raus und schrieb @user an. [ Hallo. ^^ Ich bins, Sophie, du hast meine Nummer wahrscheinlich nicht eingespeichert. Möchtest du mit mir und mit Julian zum Park gehen? Er würde eigentlich dich anschreiben, aber sein Akku ist leer, deswegen tue ich es für dich. ^^' ] schrieb sie dann und wartete auf eine Antwort. So, ich habe ihm jetzt geschrieben. Antwortete bzw. sagte sie, während sie immer noch auf ihr Handy schaute und auf eine Antwort wartete. Es gibt also keine Ausrede mit "Man kann dazu keinen langen Text schreiben.". Wenn man wirklich lange Texte und ein wirklich "gutes" Roman RP z.B. machen will bzw. machen möchte, muss man sich nur Mühe geben. Also, wenn ihr ein "gutes" Roman RP machen wollt, euch aber nichts einfällt: Gibt euch ein wenig Mühe! Tipps beim Roleplayen: Tipps bei normale Texte (Aussage): Man sollte immer auf seine Aussage und Ähnlichem achten. Wenn man mehrere Chars haben, sollten sie verschiedener Ausdrucksweisen, Wortschätze, oder Ähnliches haben. Dies gehört für vielen Spielern zu einem guten RP und wird gerne gesehen. Tipps bei kursive Texte (Aktion, oder Tat.): Man sollte immer darauf achten, wie man mit seinem Char reagiert. Angenommen, man hat mehrere Chars, dann sollten nicht alle gleich reagieren. Jeder reagiert auf etwas Bestimmten anders. Und jedem interessieren Sachen eher mehr und andere Sachen eher weniger. Nicht jeder würde auf eine hübsche Frau schauen und dann direkt lächeln, oder gar ihr Glück an der Person versuchen. Wenn zwei Chars hat (von mir aus "John" und "Bob") und die feste RP-Freundin von John sagt Bob, dass sie John betrügt, würde Bob komplett anders als John reagieren. Zudem sollte man nicht immer von einem Ort zum Anderen "switchen". Oder nicht auf mehreren Orten gleichzeitig RPn. Das ist unrealistisches RP. Was auch nicht so gerne gesehen wird ist, wenn man plötzlich in einem RP mitmacht, obwohl man da eigentlich gar nicht sein sollte. Angenommen man hat ein Char, Namens "Lucy White" und jemand sagt zu jemanden in einem privatem Gespräch: "Hey. Kennst du diese Lucy White? Die soll ziemlich hübsch sein. Hier ist ein Bild von ihr. Ich möchte, dass du sie mir bringst. Sie soll aber unbeschadet und unversehrt sein." und dann reeeiiinzufällig Lucy kommt und das mithört, wird das als schlechtes RP und auch als Fail RP angsehen. Tipps bei gedanklichen Texte (Gedanklich, bzw. Gedanken): Jeder Mensch tickt anders. Jeder hat andere Gedankengänge. Es gäbe bei nur einer Sache sooo viele verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, an etwas zu denken. Dies sollte man ausnutzen, wenn man mehrere Char's hat. Wenn man z.B. sieht, wie jemand ausgeraubt wird, würde der eine "// Was macht der da? //", der Andere "// Ich sollte zur Polizei gehen... //", oder Sachen wie: "// Solange es nicht mich betrifft... //", "// Ich gehe besser nicht zur Polizei, bevor mir noch irgendwas passiert //", oder sonst was denken. Was auch noch wichtig zu erwähnen ist, ist, dass jeder nicht dasselbe weiß, sich bei Sachen nicht genauso gut auskennt, oder sich nicht jeder für dasselbe interessiert. Das ist normal und das sollte man auch beachten, wenn man mehrere Chars hat. Was auch nicht so gerne erwünscht wird und auch als Fail RP, oder auch "Meta" gilt, ist, wenn man Sachen über OORP weiß, die man eigentlich gar nicht wissen sollte. Also angenommen, man liest sich in diesem Wiki irgendetwas über einer Person, oder so durch, weiß man das noch lange nicht als Char selbst, sondern nur als Spieler bzw. Roleplayer. Nur, weil es der Roleplayer weiß, weiß es auch nicht gleich der Char selbst, den der Roleplayer spielt. Als Meta wird es angesehen, wenn man Sachen über bzw. dank OORP (Out of RP) weiß, bzw. der Char sowas weiß, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht wissen dürfte. Am bekanntesten ist Meta, wenn man sich die Geldkonten anderer Spieler anschaut und sie dann ausraubt. Und das tut, obwohl der Täter eigentlich gar nicht mal wusste, bzw. nicht wissen dürfte, wie viel Geld das Opfer auf Bar hat. Auch nochmal zum Thema Anruf und SMS: Man kann nicht gleich Alles wissen, was dort passiert, sondern nur das, was einem gesagt bzw. erzählt wird. Gibt euch also Mühe und versucht, als Char nur das zu verstehen, oder zu wissen, was euch gesagt wird. Tipps bei als Spoiler-, oder mit "[]" markierten Texten (SMS, oder Anruf): Es wird als gutes RP angesehen, wenn man z.B. jemanden Anruft, aber nur davon ausgehen kann und es so versteht, wie es einem per Anruf gesagt wird, nicht, wie es wirklich passiert. Wenn man nicht wirklich weiß, was gerade los ist. Bei der SMS ist es so Ähnlich, bis fast genauso bzw. genauso. Wenn man verschiedene Chars hat, werden sie auch anders schreiben und auch alle eher, oder weniger an Groß- und Kleinschreibung, Punkt- und Kommasetzung, Grammatik, Rechtschreibung, etc. achten. Sie werden zudem nicht alle gleich (im Sinne von identisch) auf etwas reagieren. Vielleicht würde der eine Char komplett einen "Smiley", oder so weglassen, während der Andere eher sowas, wie "^^", ":)", oder ":D" schreiben würde. Der Eine würde eher Emojis, statt "Smileys" verwenden, der eine eher solche "Smileys" bevorzugt aber eher welche, wie "OwO", oder "UwU" und nochmal der Andere würde jegliche Art von "Smileys", außer ":)", ";)", ":-)", und so weiter schreiben. Manche würden auch auf manche Sachen mit "soos", oder "saas" antworten und die Anderen eher weniger, bis gar nicht. Auch etwas, worauf man achten sollte, wenn man wirklich "gutes" RP machen will bzw. machen möchte. Der Steckbrief und die Charakteridee: Auch der Steckbrief und die Charakteridee sind zwei Sachen, die meiner Meinung nach unterbewertet sind. Der Steckbrief und die Charakteridee muss gut sein. Fangen wir mal mit dem Steckbrief an: Am Besten ist es, wenn der Steckbrief einen großen Wortschatz hat. Also, dass z.B. nicht jeder Satz mit "Ja, er ist...", "Ja, er ist...", oder Ähnlichem anfängt. Es muss den Leser auch Spaß machen, deinen Steckbrief zu lesen. Also gib dir Mühe, wenn du einen guten Steckbrief haben willst und du willst, dass einige Leute einen guten ersten Eindruck auf dich haben. Was auch noch wichtig ist: Weißt du schon bereits, was du alles über deinen Charakter in deinem Steckbrief schreiben möchtest? Weißt du schon ungefähr, wie dein Steckbrief aussehen wird? Ein wirkliches "Endergebnis" am Anfang zu bekommen, ist manchmal schwer. Deswegen kann man auch einfach drauf los schreiben und sich eines während dem Schreiben ausdenken. Man sollte auch auf seine Rechtschreibung und Grammatik achten, während man schreibt. Auch, wenn man mit seinem Steckbrief fertig ist, sollte man immer nachschauen, ob keine Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler vorhanden sind, da dies einige Leute stört, wenn ein Steckbrief voll mit Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler ist. Ein weiterer Tipp wäre, Metaphern, oder Ähnliches zu verwenden. Dies würde etwas mehr Abwechslung in einem Steckbrief bringen und würde den Lesern mehr Spaß beim Lesen zubereiten. Natürlich sollte ein Steckbrief aber auch nicht voll mit Metaphern sein. Man sollte es also so ungefähr bei einer guten Mitte halten, oder etwas weniger, als die Mitte. So ein paar Mal eine Metapher sollte genügen und ausreichen. Man kann da gerne mal mit Metaphern ein Bisschen rumexperimentieren, man sollte nur nicht zu viele Metaphern, oder Ähnliches verwenden. Was noch wichtig zu wissen wäre: Die Vorlieben und so müssen schon Sinn machen. Man kann jetzt z.B. nicht sagen: "Vorlieben: Fußball; Abneigungen: Sport". Das ist auch etwas, worauf man achten sollte und die eine, oder andere Person es auch nicht so toll finden würde, wenn du einfach nur zufällige Vorlieben und Abneigungen hast. Wer weiß, vielleicht wusstest du das ja schon bereits, ich wollte es aber trotzdem nochmal erwähnt haben. Jetzt zu der Charakteridee: Weißt du schon, was für eine Art von Charakter du machen möchtest? Was für Besonderheiten er hat? Ein Typ, der im Kampf überlegend genug ist, dass er gegen die meisten staatlichen Waffen gewinnt, wird für den meisten Leuten nicht sehr interessant sein. Ebenfalls sollte man sich vielleicht von anderen Geschichten bzw. Vorgeschichten inspirieren lassen. Aber bitte nicht 1 zu 1 genau dasselbe schreiben. Weil das Sachen sind, die nicht nur einigen Leuten stört sondern die Leute es dann auch nicht interessant und kreativ finden würden. Zudem hätten sie wahrscheinlich keinen guten ersten Eindruck von dir. Manche zumindest. Was auch oft als Story verwendet wird, sind Sachen, wie: "Hat seine Eltern ermordet.", "Seine Eltern sind gestorben.", "Seine Eltern wurden ermordet", oder Ähnliches. Dies wird aufgrund der häufigen Gebräuchlichkeit für manche nicht so gern gesehen und würden manche als "uninteressant" und "unkreativ" empfinden. Man sollte sich schon eine eigene Story, etwas eher exotisches, was man sonst in diesem Server noch nicht gelesen hat ausdenken, wenn man einen guten ersten Eindruck mit einem kreativen und gut durchdachten Char hinterlassen will. RP-Schreib"stile" und Roleplay-Arten: * Realistisches RP * Magic RP * Dark-Magic RP * Roman RP * One-Lining RP * Power RP * Fail RP * Erotic RP * Black-RP